heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruvik
Ruvik (real name: Ruben Victoriano) is the main antagonist of the 2014 horror videogame The Evil Within. Ruvik is a thin, sharp-featured man who is heavily disfigured with various burns and scars, giving him the appearance of a walking cadaver. Seemingly unrestrained by the rules of reality, he is capable of teleportation and invulnerability to the majority of all physical assaults. Fueled in equal parts by a seeming desire for revenge and his own madness, Ruvik torments all those who come into contact with him. Cut off from the outside world, Ruvik continued his research alone until, one day, a fire broke out in his basement laboratory. His body was never found among the smoldering remains of his once-proud mansion. Vicious burns have left his skin senseless and useless for regulating his body temperature. Ravaged and suffering from ceaseless headaches and physical and mental seizures, he was known for being close to the physical limits of his body. He also has a safe (also enemy) called "The Keeper". Despite being the main antagonist of the game, MOBIUS is the 'Bigger Bad" of the franchise since the organization is responsible for the event of the game and has bigger plan than Ruvik they also appear as the main antagonist of the sequel replacing Ruvik. Appearance Childhood As a child, Ruvik was slightly tall for his age. He was presented in a neatened style. He wore formal clothing consisting of black dress pants, a white shirt, a black waist coat and a red tie, and brown shoes. He was pale, had a large forehead, and possessed short blonde hair. His eyebrows were such a light blond, that they were difficult to see. His actual eyes possessed blue irises. At this time in his youth, his skin was clear and free of any scarring or blemishes. Like his sister Laura, he too resembled one of his parents, he himself resembling his father. Young Adult Coming of age, Ruvik grew to be fairly tall. During this time he was still working alongside Jimenez and continued to wear formal clothing, consisting of; a plain white shirt which was slightly unbuttoned around the neck, dark gray dress pants and brown shoes. He also supported heavy bandaging for his wounds around his hands and head (covering the majority of it. Due to his horrific injuries, he lacked any hair, and eyebrows. His eyes even had changed, his sclera turned more yellowish instead of white, and his irises became more transparent/gray. He was of average, if not slightly thin, build. Present During the events of The Evil Within, Ruvik wore a tattered white robe that appeared to be burnt at its ends (including sleeve endings). Apart from this, the only other piece of clothing he wore light grey pants that showed evident burns, resulting in them ending at his knees. Various burns covered his body, particularly his torso and face, leaving him heavily scarred. The remainder of unburnt skin was left a sickly pale tone, giving him the appearance of a walking cadaver. The top right half of his cranium has been removed and replaced with a clear artificial skull, exposing his brain. Various holes are evidence in the artificial skull, a possible implication of self-experimentation. Personality Ruben Victoriano was a child prodigy but also mentally disturbed. Despite his young age, he made strong advancements in the fields of psychotherapy though his methods, as Jimenez states were inhumane in doing so. Regardless of his severely strained relationship with his father and anti-social, often twisted behavior, Ruvik loved his sister dearly. The fire that killed her and horrendously scarred him caused his psyche to completely warp. After the accident he was locked away from society by his father and plagued by schizophrenic hallucinations of Laura. His hatred and madness eventually consumed him until he murdered his parents to claim their fortune and further boost his research. Due to being cut off from society, Ruvik, whilst retaining his original brilliance also lost all humanity and became a complete sadist. The Administrator even describes him as “a serial killer masquerading as a scientist“ on account of his love for torture, traps and assuring that his victims were fully aware of the horrible experiments he committed on them. Nevertheless, Ruvik still has the same love for his sister and his reasoning for creating the STEM system was so he could live out his days with Laura with his own skin. However, Jimenez implies that Ruvik’s love for her was “incestuous“ or at least bordered on that. Somewhat understandably, Ruvik developed a strong hatred of MOBIUS due to using his machine, betraying him and also stripping away his flesh leaving him as a brain. Even The Administrator showed a fear if Ruvik was ever able to escape due to the vengeance he would reap on the organisation because of his lack of morality and restraints. Whilst trapped within STEM even though Ruvik hated his imprisonment he also enjoyed his conscious influence over reality and lack of restraints which caused him to become more smug and confident as he believed that people within his own mind were nothing but his own playthings to toy with, Sebastian, Joseph, and Kidman in particular because of their vain attempts to stop him. Ruvik‘s incredible psychological genius gives him great introspection into his victims desires and how he can manipulate this inside of them for his own amusement to see them suffer further. He claimed to Sebastian that he knew what he “craved“ and “feared” and Ivan Diaz claims that Ruvik knew he had to know the truth about STEM and this is what led to his death by the latter. Despite his sharp memory of his previous life, Ruvik's memories are greatly distorted by his hatred, sadism and madness. He regards the area they did experiments on him as a gruesome torture chamber, the STEM system as his own brain and the Victoriano mansion is explicitly with the areas he performed his experiment. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:The Evil Within Category:The Evil Within Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Presumably Deceased Category:Primary Characters